


Unhappily

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Watching the rain.





	Unhappily

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 2013, 'happily'

No matter how hard he tried, there were no happily every afters and no world of lingering peace. He couldn't continue to fight without killing, nor could he remain anywhere for long without being sought out for one unpleasant reason for other.

Kira watched it rain from his hotel room. He'd been traveling- he wanted to say that he didn't even know where he was, but that was a lie. The only truths he knew were unpleasant.

But there were no happily ever afters. He had tried so many times and ultimately failed.

Yet… He still ached to try again.


End file.
